


Capture

by slashxmistress



Series: Prey [2]
Category: Bandom, Panic At The Disco
Genre: Community: kink_bingo, Humiliation, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-23
Updated: 2011-06-23
Packaged: 2017-10-21 05:46:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/221604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slashxmistress/pseuds/slashxmistress
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Brendon has been concentrating so hard on avoiding Dallon that he forgot about Spencer</p>
            </blockquote>





	Capture

**Author's Note:**

> beta: aerogroupie on livejournal
> 
> Written for kink_bingo "verbal humiliation"

  
_Spencer_   


Brendon has been concentrating so hard on avoiding Dallon that he forgot about Spencer.  
Spencer, who has been there since Brendon’s early fumbling days. Spencer who _knows_.

Spencer has been watching the dance between Brendon and Dallon. Seeing the hunger in Dallon’s eyes, the desperation in Brendon’s. This, paired with the increasing bruises and marks and Brendon’s being more skittish than usual, wired, frazzled, like he’s ready to come out of his own skin.

Spencer watches Dallon invade Brendon’s space with calculation. Watches him poke and prod, zeroing in on bruises with obvious intent -- watches Brendon still and come together,for a moment at least. Dallon could be what Brendon needs, if only he would allow himself to take it.

Spencer thinks maybe it’s time for an intervention.

 

Dallon is easy. The moment he knew what Spencer wanted he was on board.

“Anything, anything yes. I thought... maybe... I thought I’d pushed too far.”

“No if anything, you haven’t pushed hard enough.” Spencer is sure. “He’s uncertain -- doesn’t know if he can trust you -- to take care of him to … to not judge him.”

Dallon looks aghast. “I would never...”

“ I know , I know. But _he_ doesn’t. He trusts me though- so here’s what we’re gonna do...”

 

  
_Dallon_   


Dallon takes a deep breath before tapping on the room door. God, he hopes Spencer is right about this.

It’s Spencer who opens and directs him towards the bathroom door. He barely has a moment to think before Brendon steps out in nothing but a towel around his waist, skin still glistening and damp from his shower.

He spots Dallon and freezes like a deer in headlights. Dallon’s first instinct is to pounce. He just _wants_ so much. But he holds back, waits for Spencer’s cue.

 

  
_Brendon_   


Brendon is speechless. He didn’t expect Dallon to be here now. With all that’s just been going through his head...

His cheeks are flushed in shame. Maybe Dallon will think it’s just from the hot shower but his traitorous dick is about to pop through the towel and give him away.

He’s about to bolt back into the bathroom and hide when Spencer steps behind him, blocking his escape. _Oh fuck_.

“See Dallon. Here he is all ready for you. Just like I promised.”

“Spence, _what_...?” If Brendon thought his face couldn’t get any redder he was wrong.

“Relax B, I know what you need. _We_ know. Don’t we Dallon?”

Brendon looks up and Dallon’s eyes are burning into him. Oh god he _knows_.

“Yes, yes. I know Brendon.”

“You know....?”

“Yes Brendon,” Spencer sounds downright devious. “Dallon knows what you crave. He knows what a slut you are.”

Brendon’s not sure what happened to all the air in the room but suddenly he can’t find any.

“Look at you. You’d roll over and beg for him right now, wouldn’t you?”

Brendon hears the whimper that comes out of his throat but barely registers that it comes from himself. “Please, Spencer...don’t...”

“Don’t what?” Spencer’s eyes are pure evil. “Tell all your dirty little secrets? Tell how much of a dirty whore you are for Dallon -- how you want him to hold you down and hurt you again and again and...”

“ _Please!_ ,” Brendon sinks to his knees. The towel falls away but it wasn’t really hiding anything anyway. His cock is red and raging and had pushed the towel aside a while ago. “ _Please_.”

“I already know Brendon.” Dallon’s voice is soft but stern. “I know, and I’m going to give you what you need. I’m going to take you and use you harder than you’ve ever been used before.”

Brendon can’t hold back the loud, broken sob that escapes, and then Dallon is right there on his knees, in Brendon’s face.

“Look at me B. I’m going to break you and put you back together again. I’m going to because it’s what _I_ need. I _know_ the power that gives me and you can trust me with it, ok?”

Brendon looks into Dallon’s eyes and sees nothing but truth there so he nods -- he surrenders.

“Good, good. Now let’s show Spencer how much of a slut you _really_ are, hm?”

Brendon doesnt know how it happens so fast but he’s face down on the floor and Dallon is on him, working two, three fingers into him. Brendon bucks against the intrusion, but Dallon just holds him down with his other arm and continues.

“Look at you B. You’re such a whore. I don’t even need lube -- you’re..you fingered yourself in the shower didn’t you? How many fingers?”

“I....I don’t...”

“I didn’t ask if you wanted to tell me. I asked how many fingers,” Dallon growled, twisting his fingers cruelly.

“Three,” Brendon gasped to the carpet. “Three.”

“Were you thinking about me? Was it me you wanted inside you?”

“Y-yesss.” Brendon can’t help it. He arches into the touch, bearing down on Dallon’s fingers, wanting more.

“God, you want this so bad, huh? How much do you think you can take? My whole hand?”

Spencer tosses Dallon a bottle of lube from somewhere in the room, and he pours it unceremoniously over his hand. His fingers are still inside of Brendon, and he starts to work his fourth finger in. Brendon groans in response, and his body starts to jerk.

“Look at him -- so fucking _hungry_. Such a dirty boy, aren’t you?”

Just as Dallon gets his fourth finger all the way in and curls them up Brendon screams and starts to come. Dallon stills and waits through the Brendon’s tremors then pulls out with a wet pop.

Brendon doesn’t feel the need to run anymore. He knows he’ll feel this for days, and that it will help still some of the chaos inside him. And when it doesn’t anymore? Dallon will be there.


End file.
